


Девочка с сиренью

by Neitent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artists, Haunted Houses, Horror, M/M, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: В старом доме затхлый воздух хранит запахи пыли и краски.Джонатан не упоминал об этом. Он тосковал по дому, в солнечных красках расписал каждый его уголок, но ни разу я не слышал от него о портрете девочки с сиренью, украшавшем одну из комнат.Работа для команды Horror BOOKs ФБ-2016, которую я забыла перенести. Викторианский хоррор и страшный дом.





	Девочка с сиренью

Сначала я их не заметил. Здесь было на что посмотреть: закрытые на ключ двери, хлопающие ставни, тонко поскрипывающий под ногами паркет — все дорогое, старомодное и, увы, одряхлевшее, пахнущее гниением. Потемневшие холсты на стенах в тяжелых рамах всего лишь завершали впечатление от этого особняка, и в тусклом свете газовых светильников я едва ли смог бы по достоинству оценить работу мастера.

Но на вечер я загадал поговорить с Джонатаном. Быть может, его матушка согласится продать часть картин сэру Голдворту? Это могло бы разрешить часть их денежных затруднений.

Об этом я и хотел ему сказать, но мой друг, всю дорогу энергичный и счастливый, затих и поник, едва переступил порог дома. Быть может, мне не следовало приезжать, пусть даже он с жаром настаивал на моем визите?

Я сомневался уже, что меня впустят в дом, но сухощавая служанка приняла мои вещи, а Джонатан предложил мне проследовать за ним в столовую. Мы промаршировали через лабиринт коридоров и комнат, устроенных в совершеннейшем беспорядке; мимо тусклой и пыльной залы, заполненной библейскими сценами и портретами дам в нелепых платьях. Мой последний учитель живописи непременно заметил бы, что это образчик провинциальной живописи прошлого века, а мне стыдно не знать такое. 

Шаги наши и скрип паркета вязли в густой тишине. Это там, снаружи, стайки воробьев шумели на ветках, жужжали пчелы и пел ветер в прошлогодней сухой траве. В доме же властвовала тишина.

Я чуть задержался у последнего портрета, и Джонатан шикнул:

— Тут ничего интересного, пойдем!

Не столько слова, сколько интонации его показались мне излишне резкими. Я не давал ни малейшего повода для гнева. Но… Только что Джонатан с восторгом рассказывал мне, что фундамент дома был заложен еще при Кромвеле, что вокруг чудеснейшая природа, а матушка желает видеть нас обоих — и вот он уже балансирует на грани грубости, после которой мне следовало бы оборвать наше общение.

Я ничем не заслужил подобное обращение. Я не был навязчив и не могу сказать, что напрашивался в гости. Напротив, это он сам пригласил меня сам, а я с осторожностью принял его предложение. Но и разве мог я отказаться?

Моя симпатия, мой интерес к нему и мои склонности сосредоточились на нем в отнюдь не целомудренных желаниях. Это могло бы ужасать, но и придавало мне настойчивости и красноречия. Приглашение же стало призом, драгоценной наградой. Я представлял себе целый месяц рядом с Джонатаном, чтение с ним книг, выезды в лес, прогулки по улицам городка и разговоры при свете луны. Я представлял себе даже — о большем я мечтать не смел — его жаркое дыхание и капельки пота на лбу, вспотевшем после спарринга или бега наперегонки.

И, конечно, в своей влюбленности я даже помыслить не мог о том, что миссис Гримротт окажется недовольна моим визитом. Но ее не в чем было упрекнуть: манеры оставались безупречны, разве что немного удивило меня то, что она с настойчивостью и почти силой (удивительной для нездоровой женщины) усадила меня в кресло спиной к живописному полотну на всю стену. Джонатан же искренне и горячо ее поддержал.

— Ты не говорил, что у вас в доме столько картин, — попытался поддержать неловкую беседу я, но тут меня толкнула служанка, настойчиво и неделикатно расставляющая курительные приборы.

Должно быть, кухарка подглядывала за нами сквозь щелку в дверях. Весь ужин я чувствовал на себе неотрывный взгляд.

***

Сославшись на плохое самочувствие, миссис Гримротт поднялась к себе. Мрачная Мэри-Джейн тут же начала убирать обед со стола, а Джонатан повел меня в сторону выхода.

— Тебе будет лучше уехать, — вот что он сказал, даже не оборачиваясь ко мне.

И в другое время я бы последовал его совету — к чему навязываться в гости туда, где тебе не рады? — но мне все не давало покоя то, как весел он был в пути, с каким жаром рассказывал о том, что мы славно проведем лето. 

Сейчас его плечи поникли. Я дотронулся до его спины в надежде, что он не оттолкнет, но и не подумает лишнего.

Он чего-то боялся, и я хотел бы знать, чего. Ведь с какой любовью он рассказывал мне о своем доме, так настойчиво приглашал в гости и болтал всю дорогу от станции! 

— Будет лучше мне или этого хочешь ты?

Что, если это те же сомнения, те же склонности… Нет, об этом лучше было не думать.

Джонатан шагнул в сторону и прислонился к стене.

— Скажи мне, почему? — попросил я.

Он был ко мне ближе, чем позволяют приличия. Мне следовало уехать и не спрашивать, в чем дело. Но я волновался за него.

Джонатан по-прежнему молчал, и я позволил себе оглядеться по сторонам. Я чувствовал движение: не то мышь прошмыгнула, не то кухаркин сынок перестал подглядывать за нами. 

Наверное, я переутомился.

Старые дома кажутся полными жизни. В них можно услышать дыхание прежних хозяев, проснуться ночью от звука их шагов. Но на самом деле это просто скрипят сами собой рассохшиеся половицы, и ветер гуляет в трещинах досок. Отсюда идут разговоры о призраках.

Но что-то темное шевельнулось у стены, прямо возле картины. Тени пошли рябью.

Просто показалось.

На старом выцветшем шелке обоев призраком прошлых эпох угадывался силуэт давно снятой картины. Быть может, ее продали или зачем-то убрали в чулан. Висевшую рядом картину оставили: портрет милой девочки с хитрым взглядом. В руке она держала кисть сирени. 

…Должно быть, я переутомился с дороги. Быть может, в этом доме дурные испарения мутили разум. Я мог на станции повстречать цыганку, владеющую искусством гипноза…

Мне почудилось, будто девочка улыбнулась и помахала мне.

Джонатан отстранился и сказал: 

— Вот что. Матушка совсем плоха. Будет лучше, если я побуду сейчас с ней, а ты прогуляешься по деревне. А потом мы поговорим, хорошо?

Он будто бы уговаривал меня, но в то же время настойчиво вел к выходу, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за ним. На мой вопрос он так и не ответил.

…Я ступил за порог. Небо было чистейшей лазури, а трава — яркой, будто бы с идиллической картинки. Быть может, мне так казалось после темноты мрачного, но неожиданно уютного дома. Дома, где миссис Гримротт рада напоить чаем, а Джонатан — развлекать разговором до рассвета. Я хотел бы поселиться здесь, иметь право приезжать сюда без приглашения, не бояться того мига, когда Джонатан (а это, разумеется, рано или поздно случится) представит мне свою невесту.

Следовало немного размяться. На холме, чуть прикрытым леском, виднелся шпиль церквушки. Ясное небо, чистая дорога, легкий ветерок — что еще надо для послеобеденной прогулки?

Я сам не заметил, как поднялся на вершину холма. Деревня была как на ладони — нарядная, яркая, в яркой зелени и розоватом цвете яблонь. Чуть в стороне, за ручьем, притаился за деревьями дом, где меня ждал Джонатан.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — тихо обратились ко мне.

Я не слышал шагов. Пастор двигался на удивление легко и тихо для своего возраста. Быть может, тому причиной были ежедневные прогулки по холму, а может — и само его телосложение, тонкое и высокое. Я знал людей такого склада; они до самой глубокой старости хотят знать все и о каждом, и мне лучше было удовлетворить его любопытство.

— Нет-нет, я просто гуляю. Вот только что приехал в гости к Гримроттам.

Пастор нахмурился немного. 

— Замечательное место и замечательный вид с холма, — продолжил я. — Неудивительно, что Джонатан так звал меня сюда. Хотел бы я жить в доме, где у каждой ступеньки своя история.

— Я не люблю досужие сплетни, сын мой. Но дом Хэтуэев, где живет твой друг, — не то место, историей которого следует гордиться. Семья Хэтуэев владела этой землей больше трех сотен лет…

Пастырь говорил, что тут рождались дети Хэтуэев, здесь умирали их старики. Что дом достраивали и перестраивали, приглашали мастеров со всей округи, чтобы фундамент всегда был цел, подвал — сух, конюшни — просторны и чисты, а картины на стенах и мебель не уступали столичным. Семье принадлежала доля в текстильном деле, и потому деньги у них водились.

Но чуть больше ста лет назад на род будто бы пала кара Господня. Пропала младшая дочь Артура Хэтуэя, зачахла и умерла ее старшая сестра, а за ней сошел в могилу он сам. Род захирел, обнищал и прервался в год, когда Ее Величество надела траур по мужу. Люди стали говорить, что дело нечисто, что художник, писавший портрет младшей дочки, сошел с ума.

— Быть того не может! — выдохнул я. — Такой уютный дом, и такая мрачная история.

— Я бы не назвал его уютным. Мне он показался мрачным и душным. Я трижды причащал там умирающих и не хотел бы вернуться туда снова.

«Жаль, что у такого славного места такая дурная слава. Но оно и к лучшему, быть может, — думал я, спускаясь прежней тропой. — Иначе отец Джонатана не смог бы выкупить этот дом».

Ерунда все эти байки. Наверное, старшая дочь Артура Хэтуэя оказалась неблагоразумна, вот и все, а слухи уже все преумножили и приукрасили. Обычная история.

Дорога шла по живописнейшим местам, вдоль поля, пахнущего молодой травой и крепким навозом. Рощица давала путнику тень и отдых.

Есть ли что-то сверхъестественное в том, что пропала девочка семи лет? Она могла утонуть в реке, ее могли украсть цыгане, а за сто лет сплетни как только не приукрасят обычную в общем-то историю.

В превосходном настроении я открыл дверь, переступил порог. Я вернулся.

Один шаг — и слова пастыря перестали быть деревенской легендой и откровенной глупостью. Почему я не помнил, как здесь душно, что в воздухе стоит запах плесени и масляных красок? Почему забыл о шорохах и скрипах?

Даже бойкий ветерок боялся ненароком залететь сюда. Серые потолки с каждой секундой выдавливали из меня воспоминание о высоком и ясном небе.

Джонатан встретил меня у порога, окинул взглядом и, обреченно вздохнув, понес обратно в комнату мои чемоданы. Под его глазами снова появились тени, что всегда были у него, когда он возвращался из любимого и милого дома. Почему я не придавал этому значения раньше?

— Чувствуешь? — спросил он, когда я ступил в комнату. — Ты ведь чувствуешь теперь. Боже, как же я виноват перед тобой. Надо было сразу выгнать тебя, и плевать, что бы ты обо мне подумал. Надеялся, болван, что обойдется.

— Рассказывай, — велел я. 

Он снова вздохнул — мой Джонатан вздыхал теперь слишком часто. Что ж, причины у него были. 

Во всем оказались виноваты картины. Случайный гость мог бы посмотреть на них — и уйти, почувствовав разве что меланхолию или промучившись пару ночей дурными снами. И все выходило намного хуже с теми дорогими людьми, которых звали в гости, которые должны были здесь жить.

— Старый Хэтуэй, брат Артура, оставил в доме свой дневник. Он понял, что происходит, и выдержал дольше всех. Если ты желанный гость, то сначала ты увидишь ее, девочку с цветком в руках. Когда ей нужно, она влезает в любую картину. Тебе рассказали о художнике? О нем всегда говорят. Наш пастырь любит эту историю. Девочка на портрете — и есть младшая дочь, та, которая пропала. Если она улыбнулась тебе с портрета, ты пропал. Картины доберутся до тебя. Самое главное правило: не смотри на них. Чем больше смотришь, тем больше они могут. Они заставят тебя смотреть на них. Рано или поздно ты позволишь им себя убить. Боюсь, матушке осталось недолго. 

— А ты?

— У меня осталось немного времени. Я был в колледже и не мог вернуться. Но хотел, ты знаешь, как хотел!

Джонатан снова вздохнул, и я, отчасти пользуясь его виной, позволил себе обнять его. А он прильнул ко мне. Ужас положения, в котором я оказался, наверное, должен был настигнуть меня позже, пока же история казалась страшной сказкой. Или загадкой, которую я должен был разрешить.

Тетушка Мэй учила меня не верить досужим сплетням, слушать лишь свой разум. Но мои глаза, мои ощущения, мои размышления — все говорило об одном. Это был не плод вымысла или заблуждения. Я видел все сам, я, мужчина, не страдавший нервными расстройствами и истерическими припадками. Это все не розыгрыш, не воздействие ядовитых паров, не гипноз. Я не схожу с ума.

Картины смотрели на нас.

— Уезжай, — снова попросил Джонатан. — Может быть, если ты не будешь приезжать, проклятие отпустит тебя. Для меня все уже кончено, да и я не смог бы оставить матушку, но ты… попробуй. Может быть, ты уедешь в Америку? Что тебя здесь держит?

Девочка с сиренью улыбалась мне с портрета в скромной овальной рамке. 

Разве мог я бежать?

Бежать — и оставить его одного в этом доме?

— Не смотри, пожалуйста, не смотри на картины, — закрыл глаза Джонатан, признавая мой выбор и мое решение.

Я стиснул его холодную руку изо всех сил.

— Дай мне дневники Артура Хэтуэя.

***

Я верил Джонатану, верил Хэтуэю, и все же я, самоуверенный глупец, ответил на переглядывания картин. Будто мало мне было того, что даже от полувзгляда боком, сквозь полуприкрытые веки, позвоночник покалывали злые иглы. Я решил бросить им вызов.

Глаза мои были открыты. Дама на коне взирала на меня сверху вниз, и ее презрение могло испепелить на месте. В моих костях зрели иглы и шипы, они рвали мои мышцы, скреблись под кожей. Я любовался невероятной красотой, игрой красок и света на черном шелке, ее бархатной кожей и тонул в боли раздираемой плоти.

Джонатан оттолкнул меня и закрыл мне глаза ледяными ладонями.

— Не смотри, — шептал он, прижимаясь к моей спине. — Во что я тебя втянул! Теперь будет только хуже. Не смотри, даже краем глаза не смотри, не дотрагивайся, держись подальше. И не поднимайся на чердак. На двери последняя картина художника. Мы обходим стороной даже лестницу.

Джонатан едва не рыдал, и я ничем не мог его утешить. Но его слова, что к чердаку не подступиться, не давали мне покоя. Я успел осмотреть дом, от подвала до комнат прислуги, впитал запахи: пыли, старой краски и ткани, краски, чего-то гнилостного и сырого. Не был я только на чердаке. Думал об этом и лежа в кровати, и если бы я не слышал дыхания Джонатана рядом, я бы мог усомниться в том, что я не потерялся во времени, что в доме не живет многолюдная семья Хэтуэй и целый штат прислуги.

В этой комнате картины не смотрели на меня.

Здесь я мог решиться нарушить запрет: пойти туда, где безымянный художник хранил свои инструменты, где он жил и работал. Я должен был там побывать.

Тихо, чтобы Джонатан не удержал меня, я поднялся с кровати и, как был, в сорочке, взяв с собой только незажженную свечу, вышел в коридор.

Тощий месяц сквозь пыльное стекло едва освещал мне путь, и я счел это своей первой удачей. В полной темноте я бы непременно споткнулся и наделал много шума, свет же полной луны высветил бы картины. Как знать, не глянул бы я на них ненароком?

О, зато картины не боялись и глядели на меня вдосталь! На спине выступила испарина. «Только обернись, просто посмотри на нас» — шептали неслышные голоса. Я был готов биться об заклад, что шептали. Ко мне тянулись невидимые руки, черные, графитные и масляные, шуршащие, скользящие по полу тени и скрытые в тени обитатели пейзажей.

Воздух гудел от тишины — или от звона неслышных голосов картин. 

И чем ближе я приближался к чердаку, тем больше затмевал их взгляд сверху, с чердака. Взгляд последней картины. Я не поднимал на нее глаз, но это не мешало ненависти и злости вжимать в меня в пол, мечтать о том, чтобы сжаться в безвольно скулящий клубок, поглядывать снизу вверх.

Сжав кулаки, я ступил на покрытую пылью первую ступеньку.

Сердце колотилось в груди. Оно не верило, что этот взгляд не покалечит меня, не раздавит. Но ничего ведь пока не произошло. Не распахнулись врата Ада, картины не возопили нечеловеческими голосами, не погрузили меня снова в омут страха и боли. Нет, конечно, нет. 

Я сделал еще один шаг. Ступенька скрипнула под ногами — было на самом деле тихо, только стучала в ушах кровь, я дышал громко как адская гончая, а картины с ненавистью ждали одного моего случайного взгляда.

И следовало стать вдесятеро аккуратнее на пути к двери, туда, где поспешными мазками по голой доске был обозначен мрачный туннель, кажущийся дверью в глубины собственной души. Это я рискнул подсмотреть еще днем. Сложно было не подсмотреть: картина притягивала взгляд, жадно следила за каждым в доме. Я глянул на нее только издалека, только мельком, но не от этого ли по всему моему телу проступили красные точки-укусы?

Мне чудилось смутное движение сбоку, сзади, везде, и только Небо ведает, каких трудов мне стоило сдерживаться, чтобы не броситься бегом вниз. Даже пыль, казалось, дышала здесь угрозой.

На четвертой ступеньке я остановился перевести дух, и вцепился зубами в ладонь, лишь бы не взвыть: казалось, босой ногой я напоролся на гвоздь. Но крови не было. Мою плоть, мои нервы терзал всего лишь кусок облупившейся краски. Выжженным клеймом на моей стопе темнел ее отпечаток.

О, я был осторожен, но разве мог я предвидеть все ловушки?

Дальше я ступал вдесятеро осторожнее, но скрученные, тоненькие кусочки краски охотились за мной, настигали и кусали меня. Весь путь мой до верха меня истязала армада ядовитых жал. Но я выдержал. Я добрался.

Сквозь полуопущенные ресницы я глянул на ручку, и это тоже оказалось не лишним: в латунь въелись инициалы: J.N. Кривая и неровная подпись дрожала от ненависти и ужаса. Завалившаяся «джей» и широкая «эн» повторяли себя на моей спине ржавым, но все еще острым ножом.

Кое-как отдышавшись, я сложил в несколько раз подол сорочки, взялся за ручку сквозь ткань и отворил дверь.

Сухой воздух чердака помог мне прийти в себя. Здесь было… Славно. Сонно и тихо, спокойно. Хотелось распахнуть глаза пошире, разглядеть здесь каждую деталь. Но лучше — вернуться и уснуть на мягкой кровати, а на рассвете слушать сонное дыхание Джонатана, гадая, достаточно ли крепко он спит, чтобы я мог коснуться его губ в противоестественном тайном поцелуе. Мне следовало быть в доме. Там, где все хорошо. 

Я схватился за косяк: голова шла крутом.

Это меня и спасло. Криво вбитый гвоздь впился в ладонь и привел меня в чувство. 

Вот значит как. Та же сила, что заставляла меня забыть обо всем на пороге, сейчас гнала все дурное из моих мыслей. Я стоял на границе сладчайших видений. Пульсирующее кровью запястье держало на краю, отогнало меня от ловушки мнимого тепла. Я мог помнить, зачем нужно осмотреть чердак, заваленный вековым мусором, где под потолком висели скелеты сушеных трав и мумии древнего чеснока.

Время здесь застыло. Уже сто лет как пора было поменять на постели полуистлевшее белье, кисти давно иссохлись и заросли пылью, а на стоящем у необычайно большого слухового окна мольберте обжились пауки. И повсюду прислоненные к стенам стояли одна поверх другой незаконченные картины, и, право, я не мог понять, что двигало художником.

Что ж, уже то, что картины здесь не жили отвратительным подобием жизни, позволило мне воспрянуть духом. И все же, когда я смахнул пыль и рискнул присмотреться к ближайшей работе, я был готов к дурному.

Почти завершенная пастораль — я узнал холм и церковь, где я уже успел побывать — в эскизе была болезненным и вывернутым кошмаром. Где слой краски не скрыл стыдливо карандашные линии, я видел вывернутые деревья с торчащими из их тел шипами, видел притаившийся в кустах хищный глаз, видел капканы, подстерегающие на тропе одинокого путника, видел его переломанные руки и поверженный шпиль церквушки. Впрочем, там, где поверх карандаша уже легли мазки краски, этого искаженного мира уже не было, и ветки казались просто ветками, а птицы — просто птицами.

Завороженный, я отодвинул этот холст, чтобы увидеть второй, еще более пугающий. На этот раз художник изобразил леди в летах в платье с декольте более глубоким, чем позволяют приличия. Портрет был почти закончен, и от него тянуло могильным холодом. Краска скрыла набросок, но все же на руках, на груди под тонким слоем белил и охры виднелись те же шипы и переломанные кости. Взгляд леди, как мне показалось, сверкал ненавистью. 

У существа, изображенного на третьей картине, были определенно детские пропорции, но что же безумный художник сотворил с ним! Там, где должны были быть, по моему разумению, всего лишь легкие мазки разведенной краски, намечающие основные линии, виделся подробнейший анатомический атлас дьявольского существа. Кости ребенка были колючи, черны и выкручены из суставов, сочленения сочились бледной жижей, от глазниц тянулись щупальца с ядовитыми присосками, а рядом росли цветы хищные и голодные, жующие изодранные обрывки плоти. Воистину, даже тот немец, Босх, в свои темные времена не смог бы изобразить нечто более причудливое и более отвратительное!

Что же творилось в душе у художника, когда он писал эти картины? К чему эти необычайно подробные эскизы, таящиеся под благопристойным слоем краски? Мужчины, выставляющие напоказ кровоточащие, изуродованные чресла? Старик с зубастыми ребрами? 

Больше смотреть на выломанные руки, белеющие суставы и кровоточащие глазницы я не желал и не мог. Но прежде чем покинуть это место, я захватил с собой сумку художника.

Джонатан еще спал. Я задвинул добычу в угол, упал на кровать и тут же уснул. Во сне девочка с веткой сирени улыбалась мне и просила погостить подольше.

***

Следующий день выдался солнечным. С каким наслаждением я бы вышел на улицу! В стеклах бугристого стекла из мазков и пятен складывались образы старых деревьев и скамейки. Воздух снаружи пах настоящей свежестью, от сквозняков там не вставали дыбом волоски на руках.

На рассвете миссис Гримротт стонала и кричала. За завтраком сдавший Джонатан бессмысленно повторял:

— Хэтуэй писал, что когда картины приходят в сны — это конец. Мама уйдет, а картины станут еще сильнее. Сколько лет мы пытались избавиться от проклятия, но становилось только хуже. Каждый раз хуже.

Я не хотел становиться еще одной жертвой, рабом этого дома. Пока я не склонился перед его силой, я должен был действовать. Мне предстояло нелегкое дело, и должно было начать его здесь, в моей комнате.

Еще вчера я приметил в сумке толстую тетрадь. Грибок пробирался от правого нижнего угла потемневшей, будто бы обгоревшей обложки, сырая пыль впитала и въелась в обложку, набухшую от времени и сырости. Подсохшие края топорщились и чуть царапали мне руки. Или кусали — как посмотреть.

«Дневник Лизы Хэтуэй» — с трудом разобрал я. Страницы слипались, и немалого труда стоило разделить их. Буквы растекались пушистыми и неровными пятнами, но вскоре я нашел то, что искал:

«…портрет сестры. Сегодня приедет художник из Оксфорда. Мисс Роуз сказала, что он учился в Италии и недавно вернулся. Если он всем понравится, то после позировать буду уже я…»

Я пролистывал страницу за страницей.

«Мари всегда говорила, что художники странные. Ей можно верить, ее кузен тоже учился живописи, а потом уехал в колонии к каким-то мастерам. Наш художник, когда не рисует, перетирает краски и гадкие смеси, все уточняет в вонючей истертой тетради (ее он не показывает никому, я не подглядывала! Но так вышло). Но на его картинах все такие красавицы! Я потерплю, но почему он не хочет купить все в городе? Там есть лавка».

«Кажется, он влюбился в меня. Надеюсь, мадам не расскажет отцу? Или расскажет не слишком скоро. Мистер Ньют работает быстро, и я бы тоже хотела позировать с веткой сирени. У Мари нет такого портрета».

«Джон обещал! Как угодно, но он непременно напишет мой портрет, даже если будет работать по памяти и ночью. Сказал, что даже так я буду на нем как живая. Как живая! Это же не значит, что я буду растрепанная и раскрасневшаяся, как сельская девка?»

«Дорогой дневник! Стыдно об этом говорить, но он держал меня за руки! Признавался в любви, говорил о красках, о том, как делать портреты сильными и очень настоящими. Он сумасшедший? Зачем он рассказывал эти страшные истории? И отец в отъезде, что мне делать? Миссис Роуз выставит его тотчас же. Может, он сошел с ума от любви? Девушкам нельзя задумываться об этом! Он хотел меня впечатлить? Мари бы сказала, что я играю с огнем, что бояться надо любого мужчины».

«Я отказала ему. Я призывала к его благоразумию, но он не услышал меня. И предлагал бежать с ним! Страшно было рассказать об этом матушке и мисс Роуз! Она же отошлет меня в эту ужасную школу! Сегодня Джон ходил всю ночь по коридорам. Как же страшно, Господи, как страшно! Надо сказать, так будет лучше! Что, если он будет ломиться в дверь?»

«Еще несколько дней, и он закончит портрет сестры. Надеюсь, я больше не увижу его».

«Глупая Магда, вечно болтает! Она должна быть благодарна, что папенька разрешил ей у нас прибираться, а вместо этого она пустила слух, что я хочу сбежать с Джоном! Это же глупо! И даже не романтично. Джон — красивый, но от него мерзко пахнет, и он разговаривает с Преисподней».

«Днем Джон ушел на старый рудник, будто бы только там можно найти недостающие краски. А я подсмотрела — он до рассвета клеил на обороты картин в доме листы из своего альбома. Будь разумной, Лиза, беги в церковь! Зачем он это делал? Отец говорил, что в церкви всегда помогут»

«Куда она исчезла? Люди осмотрели весь лес, но так ничего и не нашли. Где ты, сестренка?»

«Джон пробрался ко мне в спальню. Он клялся, что не знает, где моя сестра, шептал, что не хотел этого… Господи, чего же он не хотел, чего? Почему я не рассказала никому раньше? Он знает, что с ней, знает, но я не могла спросить, казалось — он убьет меня. Он — Черная Борода. Мне слышно, как он работает наверху, в комнате стоит вонь его мерзких снадобий. Я знаю: он попытается сбежать на рассвете».

«Не сомкнула глаз всю ночь. Еще в темноте зашел староста и переговаривал о чем-то со слугами и дворецким. Я слышала: каторга, виселица, Бедлам. Не знаю, что думать… Страшно. Джон там, наверху, ходит, что-то двигает. Не верю, что сестренка мертва. Сегодня мне показалось, что она улыбнулась мне с портрета».

И… Я действительно нашел ее — затертую тощую тетрадь в пятнах краски и воска. Архаичный, туманный стиль напоминал о временах едва ли не короля Якова I, и если обезумевший художник смог воспользоваться ей, то почему не смогу я?

Я прибыл сюда не с самыми пристойными намерениями и получил за это сполна. Что я мог, если не идти до конца? Пусть даже тетрадь мерзко было держать в руках. Страница за страницей она открывала мне отвратительные тайны «томящихся картин» — так называл их автор, — а в сумке я находил едва ли не все, что мне могло пригодиться.

Тетрадь не рассказала, как победить уже созданные портреты, но я придумал способ сам.

Из тех денег, что перешли мне по наследству, большая часть была потрачена на учителей. Матушка мечтала дать мне классическое образование, хоть по происхождению и средствам ей не следовало бы грезить Итоном и Оксфордом. Тетушка Мэй дорожила ее памятью, и меня при любой возможности продолжали мучать учителя богословия и латыни, философии, музыки и живописи, пока я не сбежал от них, наконец, в колледж. Кто мы мог подумать, что эти бестолковые знания пойдут мне на пользу?

Так начинался мой труд. Мне бы скорбеть о погибшей душе, но едва ли даже самый пламенный священник смог бы убедить меня свернуть с намеченного пути.

Втайне от Джонатана — он проводил дни с впавшей в лихорадку миссис Гримротт — я замешал на крови и семени графитный порошок с глиной. Я сотворил грех Онана с мыслями о том, как бы я предавался с Джонатаном греху содомскому. 

Пока просыхали в бумажных чехлах карандашные стержни, я натянул холст и прогрунтовал его смесью, куда добавил пепел сожженной пряди волос и три капли крови.

Теперь я мог понять, в чем состоит настоящая сила дома.

Добрый нрав девочки на портрете служил хозяевам злую службу. Ей было грустно одной, она, тоскуя, навевала хозяевам добрую память, она сбивала их с толку, когда они пытались спастись. Хозяевам нужны были слуги, и она помогала им нанять служанку, камеристку, кухарку.

Только ее портрет жил по-настоящему. Перед смертью она дотронулась до холста, умерла перед ним и осталась в нем навсегда. Другие картины стали лишь жаждущими ловушками, и в моих силах стало если не раздавить их навсегда, то усмирить.

Для этого на первой картине я изобразил себя. Неловкий художник, я обходился малым. Как мог, я написал себя обнаженным. Вокруг меня на полках лежали мечи и револьверы, коробки с патронами, наборы швейцарских спичек, перочинный нож, веревки, цепи и даже садовая пила. Завершая эскиз, я набросал в углу схематичную дверь и поставил поверх нее отпечаток пальца.

Следом настал черед и Джонатана. Жаль, моего мастерства не хватило на то, чтобы прописать его таким, каким вижу я его в воображении и в снах. Что ж. Зато я не позабыл дать ему оружие, надеясь только, что оно ему не понадобится.

Джонатан постучал в дверь, когда я заканчивал прописывать маслом шелк его галстука.

На дворе была ночь, а значит, я не спал уже более двух суток.

Широкой кистью я размазал поверх своего портрета завершающий колдовство раствор и прижал палец к тому месту, где уже оставил свой отпечаток пальца.

***

Особняк Хэтуэев — милейшее место, но гостей здесь немного. Дело в том, что мы здесь не слишком жалуем гостей и не любим, когда нас разглядывают. Не хотим убивать и причинять боль, но нам… сложно терпеть чужое присутствие.

Я — тот, кто живет в этом доме.

Я — картина в особняке Хэтуэев.

Я — тот, кто повелевает картинами.

Я — тот, кого слушается девочка с сиренью.


End file.
